


Служитель

by WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Series: кроссоверы и АУ спецквест тексты [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Omega Verse, Threesome - M/M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Седрик чтит Всевышнего и верит в истинную любовь. Но он простой бета, который давно отошел от мирских дел
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Series: кроссоверы и АУ спецквест тексты [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195721
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Кроссоверы и АУ спецквест





	Служитель

**Author's Note:**

> В мире фанфика особая религия, не христианство (но схожая)

Седрик отложил Книгу, аккуратно поправил стопку бумаг на столе для молитв и попытался пригладить волосы. Служителю не пристало ходить в растрепанном виде, но некоторые пряди шевелюры все равно падали на лицо.  
Часы давно отстучали шесть. Пара, записавшаяся к нему на беседу, опаздывала. Седрик тяжко вздохнул и подумал об ужине, который разогреет, придя домой. В пустую квартиру, где все напоминало об отце.  
Хлопнула дверь, и в кабинет к Седрику сунулась сначала рыжая голова, а затем и другая.  
\- Вы? - да, Седрик удивлен, а еще, может быть, слегка шокирован. Меньше всего он ожидал увидеть на семейной беседе со служителем близнецов Уизли. Но они стояли и улыбались ему, Всевышний, так обаятельно и ничуть не стесняясь, рассматривали его. Конечно, ведь со школы столько времени утекло. Но не сказать, что близнецы изменились, заматерели немного, а в основном тот же задор во взгляде. Седрик потянул носом. Ему, бете, было сложно распознать сразу все о своих посетителях, но все же он уловил четкие запахи половозрелых альфы и омеги. Конечно же, они давно не дети, а физиология накрывала всех, как ни крути. Даже Седрик пытался с кем-то встречаться, да кто посмотрит в сторону служителя?  
\- Мы, - отозвался Фред, омега. Седрик с удовольствием отметил, что помнит, как отличить близнецов не только по полу. - Нас записала драгоценная матушка.  
\- И мы не думали, что найдем здесь чудо, уготованное нам Всевышним.  
Джордж ухмыльнулся и самым наглым образом уселся на край стола Седрика. Фред же обошел и стол, и Седрика. Встав за креслом, он облокотился на его довольно высокую спинку и теперь смотрел на Седрика сверху вниз как-то выжидающе, не глумясь и не насмехаясь.  
\- Хм, - благо под рукой оказался стакан воды. Это передышка нужна была Седрику. Сейчас он только допьет и напомнит братьям, что они находятся в доме Всевышнего, а здесь не подобает приличным альфам и омегам вести себя подобным образом. А каким, собственно? Седрик осторожно бросил взгляд на Джорджа. Типичная альфийская самоуверенность вперемешку с ребячеством. Да и Фред, как иной омега, не жеманничал и не строил глазки. Но все равно, нельзя же так откровенно бахвалиться своим феромонами. Перед Всевышним все равны, это Седрику всегда и нравилось в Книге.  
\- А ты почти не изменился, - Джордж оценивающе прищелкнул языком и тут же стал разбирать стопку бумаги на столе. Седрик инстинктивно дернулся, но за плечо его удержал Фред.  
\- Не волнуйся, он только лишь посмотрит и аккуратно положит на место, да Фордж?  
\- Конечно, Дред.  
И вот эти их детские глупые прозвища словно разрядили всю обстановку. Седрик рассмеялся и откинулся на спинку кресла, да так, что чуть не лег на руку Фреда. Тот, казалось, не возражал.  
\- Так и зачем миссис Уизли вас ко мне направила? - Седрик поправил мантию, пора было начать вести себя как взрослый бета, служитель Всевышнего.  
\- Считай это семейным пактом. Мы сходили на беседу, а она окончательно махнет на нас рукой, - пояснил Джордж.  
\- Видишь ли, Седрик, - протянул Фред, шагнув вперед так, чтобы и его можно было разглядеть неприкрыто, жадно. Седрик и смотрел, но более спокойно, чем Джордж.  
\- У нашей матушки уже полно внуков, чтобы волноваться о нашей личной жизни, - продолжил Фред. - Но она считает, что если мы остепенимся, то будем вести себя… разумно что ли.  
\- А вы...?  
Седрик внимательно перевел взгляд с Фреда на Джорджа. У близнецов всегда была особая связь. В школе он сам зачастую был свидетелем их шалостей, где оба отвечали за свои проступки. Они договаривали шутки друг за другом, и вообще все и всегда делали вместе. Даже на бал пошли без пар, а потом приглашали по очереди друг друга на каждый медленный танец. Конечно, все приняли это за очередную шалость-бойкот от близнецов Уизли, и может слегка Седрик подумал о тесной братской связи. Только вот сейчас эта братская любовь предстала перед ним в новом свете. Конечно, у каждой омеги есть ее истинный альфа. И пути Всевышнего неисповедимы.  
\- Не думаю, что беседа со мной вам чем-то поможет, - медленно проговорил Седрик. Он не осуждал, порой истинность пар больно ранила людей, и эту боль они вынуждены были пронести через всю жизнь. А здесь два любящих сердца нашли друг друга, то, о чем Седрик каждый день говорил приходу: надейтесь, и Всевышний вас не оставит.  
\- А может, мы просто хотим поболтать о старых-добрых временах? - пошел в ответную атаку Джордж, как-то все больше ухмыляясь.  
\- Узнать, как ты поживаешь? - Фред явно не стремился смягчить напор брата. Они смотрели оба с азартом. Внезапно вспомнился школьный турнир и как братья собирали ставки. Почему-то они всегда ставили на него, бету Седрика, а не на юного альфу, лучшего друга их младшего брата. Да, Седрика в школе любили. Красивый юноша с перспективным будущим. Так отмечали его учителя. Седрик вообще мог похвастаться девушкой и толпой поклонников. До того момента, как принял сан вместо умирающего отца.  
\- В таком случае не обязательно было приходить сюда, - жестко отрезал Седрик. О нем все забыли, да и он сам погрузился полностью в свои новые обязанности. Три года новой жизни пролетели незаметно, но Седрик даже самому себе не признался бы, что скучает как раз о тех самых старых-добрых.  
\- Мы до последнего не знали, кем будет наш служитель, - развел руками Фред.  
\- Но когда уж узнали...  
Джордж осекся под предупреждающим взглядом брата. Эти двое опять что-то замышляли, Седрик чуял, если не носом, так сердцем. Альфа и омега не просто так появились сегодня вечером в его кабинете.  
\- То что?  
\- Не удержались от соблазна убедиться, что ты все тот же красавчик, - подмигнул ему Джордж. Он продолжал нервно перебирать бумаги, что никак не вязалось с типичной альфийской самоуверенностью.  
— Красавчик с добрым сердцем и благоразумным характером, - Фред мягко, даже излишне ласково растрепал волосы Седрика.  
Это было очевидно. Седрик сглотнул, представляя, как близнецы зажимают его между своих тел. Кожа к коже, переплетение рук и ног. О, Всевышний, веснушки свели бы его с ума. Уизли пришли к нему не за советом, они намеренно соблазняют его.  
— Зачем я вам?  
Седрик не стал договаривать очевидное про серую бету, давно забывшего веселье и беззаботность в череде молитв и служб. А от близнецов буквально пахло порохом, сладостями и счастьем. Они были живыми. И Седрик обманул бы себя, если бы не захотел почувствовать все то, что окружало близнецов. Их праздник жизни.  
— Раз задаешь вопросы, значит, хочешь услышать ответы, - пожал плечами Фред.  
Джордж уже буквально пожирал глазами Седрика.  
— Видишь ли, я люблю своего брата. Нам хорошо вдвоем, так хорошо, что…  
— Стало скучно? - прервал его Седрик. Он злился. С какой стати, эти двое ввалились к нему? Он им не игрушка, которую можно просто так взять, учитывая прошедшие годы.  
— И это тоже, - понимающе и довольно искренне продолжил Джордж так, словно его совсем не волновала реакция Седрика. Другой бы альфа на его месте давно взорвался. какой-то бета позволяет себе подобное поведение! Да еще в присутствии его истинной пары. Но нет, Фред продолжал стоять рядом с Седриком. Его рука опустилась ему на плечо, он поглаживал его и от этой осторожной ласки становилось еще жарче и горячее. Седрик хотел бы скинуть с себя мантию служителя. Но еще лучше, чтобы его раздел Фред под чутким руководством Джорджа.  
Всевышний, что за проверки ты устраиваешь своему покорному слуге?  
— Мы слишком давно любим друга, — пояснил Фред, привлекая к себе внимание. Он уже не посмотрел на Седрика, но прямо на Джорджа, продолжая ласкать бету через одежду. - И мы словно единое целое. Так что нам нужен кто-то еще, кого мы сможем любить в ответ.  
— Я только вошел и понял, что это он, - Джордж кивнул в сторону Седрика. Он стал общаться с Фредом так, словно беты и в комнате-то не было.  
— А я давно это знал, братец, - Фред расплылся в счастливой улыбке и, наконец, наклонился к Седрику. А тот будто бы этого только и ждал. Он инстинктивно рванул вперед. Хотелось прижать к себе этого омегу, такого веснушчатого и покорного, только лишь потому, что он хотел в ответ его, Седрика.  
\- По правилам об этом должен спросить альфа, но Джордж не будет возражать, - Фред говорил с придыханием, замерев и осторожно. Нетипичное поведение для него, насколько помнил Седрик. И вот это заводило его еще больше. - Ты войдешь в нашу триаду? Позволишь нам стать твоими мальчиками?  
Мальчики. Альфа и омега на пару лет его младше, со своими шуточками, экспериментами и беззаботным отношением ко всему.. То, что разбудит в нем давнюю любовь к жизни.  
Седрик перевел взгляд с Фреда на Джорджа и кивнул уже своему альфе. Он хотел бы попробовать. Может, Всевышний и для него припас немного счастья.


End file.
